Hikaru Yonshi
First Name Hikaru Last Name Yonshi IMVU Username YukoAburame Nickname (optional) Yonshi Age & Date of Birth 11years old 7/02 Gender Male Ethnicity Japanese Height 4 feet 9 inches Weight 102 Lbs. Blood Type AB Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos None Affiliation Ikotsugakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Hikaru is an optimist at heart. He can always find the good in situations, even if said situation is him bleeding out on the floor with his large intestine intertwined between his fingers. This of course makes him a really passive aggressive person as he never really expresses his anger but when he does it comes in a long outburst in which nothing is held back. Hikaru also sees the good in people, this still playing into his optimism. He sees that anger towards situations that cannot be changed is extremely unnecessary, "Either you're going to whine about it, or solve the problem." is a phrase that was burnt in his head by his parents, encouraging him to find a solution to a problem rather than complain about not having one. He also has a hatred for those who don't play by the rules; either the rules of society or the rules of land/the law. This being said Hikaru also stands for justice for all people, which often conflicts with his ideals about following the rules as often true justice ignores the rules. With all of this being said he is a pretty straight forward guy. If he doesn't like something he will clearly express it at times, but sometimes his passive aggressiveness gets the better of him. Hikaru likes to remain honest but isn't afraid to lie in order to spare the feelings of someone he cares for. In terms of other people, Hikaru doesn't try to fit in as most would do his age. He likes to make friends naturally, instead of changing himself to suit some random persons likeness. He will talk to people, if they don't like him so be it, if they do then they'll be friends. While on the topic of friends he isn't afraid to fight his friends over anything from the last juice box to his morals and beliefs. Cowardice isn't a factor as courage and bravery come second nature to him. All in all, HIkaru is a straight forward person who might remain silent if something bothers him. He is nice, fun lovely, caring and compassionate when he needs to be. He can also be cruel and disgusting to someone or something he doesn't like. He will always stand by comrades as '' long as they stand by him as well. He is the ultimate problem solver and strategist, and just all around, a good ninja. '''Nindo (optional)' ( What is your Character known to say? ) * "There it is."~ Being said right before he thinks a match is over. * "Either you're going to whine about it, or solve the problem." ~ His parents saying that he now often says. Bloodline/Clan ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in .)) Family Yonshi Family-'' The Yonshi family is a family in which specializes in explosive chakra, having provided many shinobi with explosive release. Many task force have employed at least one shinobi in them that had the capabilities of explosive release as they're really useful when needed to do what they do best. Today though, only Hikaru's family remains, consisting of his father, mother, uncle, and aunt. Father: Akihiko Yonshi- Hikaru's father is a rather bitter man with a lot of pride in his family. Claiming it would be the biggest if it wasn't for all the wars. He of course comes from a long line of Yonshi family members and is in fact technically the strongest of them all...as if there was much competition. Mother: Hitomi Yonshi:Hikaru's mother is the one of the only living member of the Yonshi family who isn't even a Yonshi at all. She married into the family from being a store owner. She's the balance in Akihiko's and her's marriage, often keeping him in check. Uncle: Hideo Yonshi: Hideo is the complete opposite of Akihiko, being completely nice and prideful to an extent. Sometimes Akihiko believes Hideo is Hikaru's real dad as he inherited a lot more traits from Hideo than Akihiko. Aunt: Kin Yonshi: Often being made fun of by the other members of the family for have a boys name, she always claims its unisex, Kin is the sister of Hitomi, meaning she too doesn't have explosive release. '''Ninja Class ''' '' Genin Element One Earth Element Two (Fire, Earth, Wind, Water, Lightninig) ( You don't need to choose to have a second element, its an option. Some great figures within Naruto didn't have a Chakra Nature at all.) Weapon of choice Fist Strengths Taijutsu and Ninjutsu Weaknesses Genjutsu and Strength Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Jutsu List E-Rank: Transformation Technique Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Rope Escape Technique Enclosing Technique Unsealing Technique Genjutsu D-Rank: Body Flicker Technique: Tiger: The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique. By using the Body Flicker Technique, a ninja can move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalize the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination. Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique: This technique conceals the user underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. Leaving them completely unable to move after they're underground. In addition, they can start another attack. C-Rank: Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole technique:This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth. Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm: Boar, Ox, half Tiger: This technique causes the ground surrounding the enemy to spiral inwards on itself, burying them alive or crushing them. This technique is capable of causing quite a bit of damage to the area. This technique is much more damaging if used in rocky mountainous areas, or inside a cave. Allies/'Enemies' ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. Create friends and create bonds with other RPC's we also encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within a fellow student, create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background Information Hikaru was born into the Yonshi family at a time when the Yonshi family wasn't doing so well. His father Akihiko did what he could to keep the family afloat, taking up mercenary work where he could, meaning he was never home much. Therefore his brother Hideo and wife Hitomi were the ones raising young Hikaru. He quickly grew close to his uncle and mother, but never close to his father, therefore he never really took after him; rather he took after his uncle in mother. Which could be a good thing as Akihiko wasn't the most caring man in the world. Growing up was tough on the adults but the struggle was never really shown when young Hikaru was around. He was always fed, had clean clothes, and a roof over his head but he didn't know how the money for it was being bought it. Hideo's sister Kin resorted to temporary prostitution and gave whatever she could to the household. Hideo himself would sometimes leave with Akihiko to go missions in order to bring in money. Hitomi knitted clothes and sold them. All of this was enough to keep them afloat. As soon as Hikaru hit the age of six he was sent to the nearest ninja academy to develop his ninja skills and eventually master his families release. Due to the fact that the Yonshi family lived really far from the nearest academy, Hikaru couldn't afford to walk to the academy everyday. So with what little they had they packed up and moved to the Village Hidden in the Ashes, otherwise known as Ikotsugakure. Hikaru excelled well in the academy, due to his hard work mentality instilled upon him by his parents. They gave up what they had so Hikaru could go to the academy, and if he does terribly it would have all been for nothing. Hikaru found his strengths in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu as well as excelling in the Earth nature, as members of the Yonshi family do. With all these factors into play he became a Genin in no time. Now the next chapter in Hikaru's book begins and he is ever so anxious to get his hand on the pen.